1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an external storage device, in particular, to a storage device accommodating structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, a large amount of electronic data is stored in a hard disk secured inside a computer. However, the storage capacity of hard disk is limited; as a result, a practical method widely adapted by users is to use an additional external backup storage device in order to increase an extra data storage space or to use for data backup purposes.
Furthermore, currently, most external storage devices are removable storage devices. Since the assembly of the removable storage device cassette (chassis) allows a direct removable method to replace the storage device that is desired to be removed. Therefore, it provides great convenience to its practical uses.
However, there are various external storage devices of different brands available in the market, and despite the fact that they have common connector specifications among various brands, their outer dimensions, such as thicknesses, still slightly vary from one another. As a result, when the user inserts a storage device of a different brand into the storage device cassette (chassis), the storage device cannot be firmly attached onto the connector, which is likely to affect the electrical connection due to vibrations, or even leading to damages on the connector. Therefore, an objective of the inventor of the present invention is to overcome the problem of how to allow the storage device to be firmly position inside the storage device cassette (chassis).